


Love Can Be A Killer

by MotoXAngels



Category: Bullet to the Head (2012), Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: Tempest Demaret, the Mob Princess and daughter of notorious mob boss Benny "Chains" Demaret. After her relationship with her best friend goes awry, her heart is stolen by a mysterious man named Keegan Cade. What will Tempest do when she finds out that the man she has come to love, is a killer for hire? And when Tempest is kidnapped, can Keegan save her in time, or will he fail to rescue the only woman he has ever loved?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Bullet To The Head/Knockaround Guys characters or ideas. I only own my original characters and plot.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Being a woman in the mob isn’t easy, normally most of the women are simply eye candy, a nice piece to stare at while the men do business.

But this wasn’t the case for Tempest Demaret. She wasn’t just a woman in the mob business, she was the Mob Princess, and everyone in the world knew it.

Whether you lived in New York, across the United States in California, or halfway across the ocean in Europe, you would find at least one person who knew of Tempest Demeret.

Being the daughter of known Mob-boss Benny “Chains” Demaret, gave Tempest a certain amount of respect. But every ounce that came after that was earned by herself. She had fought and clawed her way to the top of the mountain. She had went from being known only as Benny’s daughter, to a successful businesswoman that you did not want to cross.

More times than could be counted Tempest had ended the life of some thug, who mistook her kindness and big heart, for a sign of weakness. Several died by her own hand, the others were dealt with by an outside source that only Tempest knew of. Over the years she had been back with her father, Tempest had made many connections from all over the world. Meaning that if she didn’t want to get her hands dirty, with one phone call the problem would be dealt with.

When Tempest wasn’t dealing with the family business, she had her hands full with her own businesses. Yes, businesses as in plural, three to be exact. Tempest had returned back to her family at the age of twenty-five, and 7 years later at the age of 32, she had three of the hottest places in town.

**Luna E Stelle (Moon and Stars) – An upscale romantic Italian restaurant.**

**Vita Notturna (Nightlife) – A classy bar and grill.**

**Bella Gente (Beautiful People) – A high class nightclub.**

Each of the names was thoroughly planned out and had something to do with how the business was set up and designed.

The restaurant was done in dark reds and blacks, with a large patio on the back that allowed the night sky to be seen. The food is authentic Italian. It’s a very romantic place for couples to dine, and has been the spot of several wedding proposals.

The bar and grill was done in old varnished wood and red accents, it served authentic Italian food as well as American barbeque.

The nightclub was very upscale, the décor was done in black granite tables and bar top, dark wood floors with red chairs and booths. There is a well sized lit from within LED dancefloor and a stage with a classic black Grand Piano.

 

* * *

 

It was Friday night, just past 11pm when Tempest came down from her office above the nightclub. She walked around to the tables and booths greeting her guests, customer service and happiness were her main concern. She then went behind the bar to speak with the bartenders and waitresses to see if there were any issues.

“That group of guys came back again, Reese and Joseph showed them the door about ten minutes ago.” Nadia, the head bartender told her in her thick Russian accent.

“The same ones from last night?” Tempest questioned.

“Yes ma’am.” Nadia answered before she served a round of drinks to a customer. “I guess they didn’t learn their lesson.”

“Apparently not. Well, if they come back again and cause trouble, I guess I’ll have to send them a different message.”

Nadia smirked at her boss’ smile, she knew who her boss really was and exactly what she was capable of. It was part of the reason why she chose to work for her, being in Tempest’s employment gave her a sense of serenity. The streets of Russia where she grew up were rough, and the streets of New York weren’t any better, especially for a beautiful woman. Since she started working for Tempest, everyone knew who she was and no one had given her any trouble.

That was why most of the worker’s at all three businesses liked working for Tempest, it gave them peace of mind and protection. If they had any trouble, all it took was one phone call to Tempest and their troubles disappeared.

While Tempest was looking over the bottles on the bar, making mental notes on what they needed to order, Kian, her top bartender leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Man candy at 12 o’clock.”

Tempest looked over the bar and smiled seeing her bodyguard and part time bouncer walking their way. She felt Kian making kissy noises by her ear and laughed shoving him off of her. Kian was a very good looking man, which is part of the reason that she had hired him. A 6 foot 1, well built Jamaican with long black braids, a short black goatee and chocolate brown eyes.

Too often bars and nightclubs make the mistake of only hiring female bartenders, which causes them to overlook the throngs of women who come in. Kian was Tempest’s ace in the hole, he attracted the women like a moth to a flame.

Her eyes found Reese as he paused to speak to one of the patrons and she smiled looking him over. Taylor Reese, her bodyguard, father’s right hand man and her brother Mattie’s best friend since they were kids. A mountain of a man at 5’9” and just over 200 pounds, very well built with muscles that made women drool. He sported a clean shave and bald head, and a set of honey brown eyes.

Tempest smiled as he stopped in front of her, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her lips.

Did we mention that she and Taylor were a couple?

They had been together just under 6 years, Taylor had fought long and hard to win Tempest’s affection. It had taken him nearly a year to win her over and give him a chance, but he finally wore her down.

“You look fantastic tonight.” Taylor said giving her a smile, she was the only one that ever drew it out of him.

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry to intrude, boss, but I need you to sign these.” Nadia said holding out a list of bottles they needed.

“See you later?” Tempest said smiling at Taylor.

“As always.” He said kissing her cheek before heading back towards the front door.

 

* * *

 

The club closed at 4am and Tempest did her nightly checklist, after which she and Taylor headed back to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

The next night there was a large bachelorette party that came into the club, coincidently the couple had gotten engaged at Tempest’s restaurant a year ago, and they were getting married at the same spot in less than a month. She greeted the bride and her court, personally showing them to their reserved table and motioned Kian over, who brought them a complimentary bottle of champagne.

“Tempest, would you sing a song for the bride?” One of the girls asked. “Please?” She said after seeing Tempest’s hesitation.

“Oh, alright. How can I say no to the bride.” Tempest smiled as she walked up to the piano and picked up a microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please.”

All eyes moved up to the stage where Tempest was standing as the DJ cut the music off. “Kian, if you please?” Tempest said motioning to the piano.

Kian smiled as he stepped out from behind the bar and walked up onto the stage, taking a seat behind the piano.

“This song is for the bride-to-be, Tanya.”

 

**It's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**

**No one will know oh oh oh,**

**Oh, come on, girl.**

**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**

**Shots of patron,**

**And it's on, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**

**So what you wanna do?**

**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**

**No, I won't blame you;**

**It was fun, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**[x2:]**

**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**

**Tell me right now baby,**

**Tell me right now baby, baby.**

**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

 

“Thank you. Congratulations, Tanya.” Tempest smiled as the club clapped. She nodded to Kian as they both headed back down to the bar as the DJ started the music up again.

 

* * *

 

Tempest was upstairs in her office doing payroll when she got an emergency call over her radio from Kian.

“Boss! Boss! We need you downstairs. Those guys are here again and they’re fighting with Romeo and Kael.”

“Shit.” She murmured to herself. “Alright Kian, I’m on my way.” She replied clipping the radio to her belt. Picking up what appeared to be a black nightstick from the cabinet beside her, she hurried down the staircase towards the front door. “Of all the nights for my dad to need Taylor’s help.”

Shoving her way through the crowd she saw the four men ganging up on her two bouncer’s, Romeo and Kael. The two bouncer’s weren’t small by any means, they were brothers, both 6’ Samoans, as wide as they were tall. But even the strongest man would have trouble when it’s four on one.

“Hey! That’s enough!” She yelled getting the men’s attention, who stopped the brawl and turned their attention to her.

“Well, if it isn’t the Mob Princess herself, Tempest Demaret. Where’s your bodyguard?” The one who was obviously the leader said.

“Taking care of some other business. I don’t need him to deal with you.”

“Are you sure about that honey? It looks to me like you’re outnumbered.”

“I’m sure, are you? Take a step and let’s find out.” Tempest said twirling the stick in her hand.

The leader lunged at her, Tempest swung the stick at his stomach, a loud zap was heard and the man hit the ground twitching. Smirking she held the stick up, the end of it was glowing a vibrant blue, it made a crackling noise like a bug zapper. “900 volts. Who’s next?”

Two of the men rushed her, not accounting for her small size and speed she easily dodged them and jabbed the stick down connecting with one man’s back and the other’s leg. As the two hit the ground, the final man still standing wrapped his arms around Tempest’s body, pinning her arms to her sides. Realizing she could no longer inflict damage with the stick, she readied herself for a close quarter retaliation. But before she could blink the man released her, turning around she found the man gasping for air as a thick tanned arm cut off his airway.

“Now, where I’m from we don’t treat women that way, least of all a Princess.” Her rescuer said tossing a wink her way, which brought a smile to her face. “Now, apologize to the lady. Quickly, before you lose consciousness.”

“I’m s-sorry Ms. Demaret.” The man wheezed out between tiny breaths.

At that point Romeo and Kael had recovered and were on their feet, their eyes burning with hate for the men on the ground.

“Gentlemen, would you please escort these men outside with our friend and teach them a lesson in respect.” Tempest said nodding to her rescuer who gave her a nod before he drug the man out the front doors, Romeo and Kael behind him with the three others.

Turning back to the room which was quiet as the music had been turned off and all eyes were on the door the men were drug out of. “Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the disruption. Gio, music please. Enjoy yourselves.”

The music started back up and the guests went back to having a good time as if nothing had happened. Tempest walked over to the front doors as Romeo and Kael came back inside, her savior walking in behind them.

“Have they learned their lesson this time?”

“If they haven’t the next step is a wooden box.” Kael commented chuckling lightly.

“Good, thank you guys. Why don’t you head over to the bar and have a shot, I think you both deserve it. I’ll watch the door.”

“Thanks boss.” The two men say before they take her up on her offer.

Tempest’s attention turned to the mystery man standing quietly beside her. If she had been any other woman, she would probably have been terrified of him, his posture and stature screamed danger. At what she guessed was 6’4”, he towered over her 5’4” frame, and he easily weighed around 260 pounds. Judging from his skin tone and laid back attitude, she ventured to guess he was Samoan.

His long black hair was slicked back and pulled neatly into a bun at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a black suit, the top buttons of his shirt undone showing off his golden skin. The suit wasn’t tight, but it fit well enough that Tempest could tell that he possessed a fit and muscular body beneath it.

Her eyes moved upwards to find him gazing down at her, a smirk playing on his lips as he saw her checking him out. “Like what you see?” He teased, his green eyes twinkling with mirth.

“I’ll let you know.” She shot back smiling, then held out her hand. “I’m Tempest Demaret.”

He chuckled at her response, he was used to women throwing themselves at him, so when he found one that didn’t, it intrigued him. Taking her hand in his own he smiled. “Keegan Cade. It’s a pleasure.”

“Thank you, for your help.”

“You’re welcome. Although I get the feeling you could have handled the situation yourself.”

“Perhaps, but I’m not above a little help every now and again.” She admitted.

Keegan nodded as Romeo and Kael came back to cover the doors, the two brothers shaking his hand in gratitude.

“Can I buy you a drink, Keegan?” Tempest said motioning to the bar.

“I would like that.” He said as he followed her through the crowd to the bar and took a seat on a stool beside her.

“What would you like?”

So many answers ran through Keegan’s mind at her question, none of them having to do with alcohol at this point. “Whatever you’re having.”

Tempest smiled, turning to Kian she held up two fingers. “Two beers, Kian, my stock.”

“You got it boss.” Kian grinned, pulling two bottles out of a small fridge under the bar. Popping the tops off he set them down in front of her and Keegan, giving Tempest a wink before he went back to his job.

Tempest held up her beer, Keegan picked his up and clicked it against hers before they both took a drink. Keegan was surprised that her drink of choice was beer, even more that it was an amber ale that was very hoppy. He’d always had a thing for a woman who could drink beer, it was his drink of choice, he’d never been one for the fancy cocktails.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the night Keegan was itching to get back to work, it was calling him, he had to go. But he didn’t want to leave Tempest, and there in was where his problem laid. He was falling for her, and that was something Keegan just didn’t do. He didn’t do love or feelings, he didn’t have girlfriends. With Keegan it was always the same, fuck ‘em and leave ‘em. But the moment he crossed paths with Tempest, his mind did a complete 180.

He could fuck her, oh God could he fuck her, but he knew that once he did, he’d never be able to leave. And that thought alone, scared the hell out of him. He didn’t have relationships, they only complicated his life, and they were bad for business. In his line of work a relationship could be used against you, and he couldn’t bear the thought of anyone hurting Tempest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Bullet To The Head/Knockaround Guys characters or ideas. I only own my original characters and plot.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

 

As the club was closing up Keegan bid Tempest goodbye after assuring her that he would come back after his business trip.

Tempest was in her office filing her paperwork when her cell phone rang, picking it up she saw the number for her bar flashing on the screen. “Hello?”

 _“Tempest! There’s guys here trashing the bar! I need help!”_ A woman’s voice screamed over the line.

“Charity!” Tempest screamed as she got up form her desk and started down the stairs. “I’m on my way, hang on! Charity? Charity!” The line went dead and Tempest’s heart dropped to her stomach.

Running across the empty club floor she yelled, “Romeo! Kael! Charity’s in trouble!” She ran out the front doors to her waiting car, jumping into the driver’s seat as the two men hopped in the back. She slammed the accelerator to the floor and drove the two blocks to the bar.

When she pulled up she found the bar dark, the front windows and door had been smashed to pieces. She quickly ran inside, the inside looked as though a tornado had ripped through it. “Charity! Where are you?! Charity!”

A small whimper caught her attention from behind the bar, picking her way through the debris she climbed over the shattered bar top and dropped down behind it. Charity was lying huddled up in the far corner, Tempest shoved the wreckage out of her way to get to her. She dropped to her knees in front of the woman, gently laying a hand on the woman’s leg.

“Charity? Look at me, baby.” Tempest placed a finger under the woman’s chin and lightly lifted her head up. She could feel blood on her hand, but she wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Lifting the woman’s disheveled blonde hair back from her face, Tempest’s inner storm manifested into an all out hurricane.

It seemed as though the men weren’t satisfied with just destroying her bar, they had decided it would be fun to beat down a defenseless woman as well. Charity had a dark black circle ringing her right eye, her left cheek had been busted open, along with her lips and a cut over her right eye.

“Oh sweetheart.” Tempest said as Charity’s blue eyes lifted to meet hers. “I’m so sorry.”

“I tried to stop them.” Charity whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Tempest immediately gathered her into her arms, hugging the woman tight. “Oh, honey, it’s okay. You’re okay, that’s all that matters. Shh. It’s okay now. I’m right here.” She whispered holding onto Charity as she clung to her and cried.

Closing her eyes in anger, hot tears fell from Tempest’s eyes, she wasn’t weak, nor did she really ever cry. But holding the woman in her arms, the woman that 6 years ago was the most important person in her life, Tempest broke down. Charity was not just her best friend, the two had been lovers before she had got together with Taylor. Seeing her bruised and bloody had Tempest struggling not to track the men down who did this, and bleed them dry, slowly.

Romeo and Kael stood at the edge of the broken bar, Tempest turned her head to them. “Find Moji and Tonga, they have to be here somewhere.”

The two men nodded and started looking around for their bouncer counterparts. There was debris and broken glass everywhere, so they had to be careful.

 

* * *

 

By the time the police and paramedics arrived, the two bouncers had been found out back of the bar. They had been beat unconscious, but were still alive, they’d be in the hospital for a few days at the most.

As Tempest watched her family be loaded into the ambulances, she spoke to the police about what had happened when she arrived. Charity, Moji and Tonga had already recounted their statements to the police. Nodding to the police as they said they’d be in touch, Tempest picked her way to the back of the bar to Charity’s office. The woman didn’t just manage the bar, she was the co-owner alongside Tempest.

Digging through the broken pieces of desk, Tempest opened a small panel in the floor that housed their security system. Pulling out the small laptop Tempest set it on her leg and rewound the camera footage of the attack. Just as she expected it was the same group of men that had been thrown out of the club by Tempest and the others just hours earlier.

Slamming the laptop closed Tempest tucked it under her arm and went back out to the main room. Romeo and Kael were boarding up the windows, she gave them a grateful smile, they already knew what needed to be done without her even asking.

“We got this boss, you go home.” Kael told her as he hammered a nail into the wood.

“Thanks, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said before walking out and getting into her car.

She sighed on the drive back to her place, thinking about the repairs that needed to be made to the bar. At last thinking about something practical kept her from doing something stupid, like going after the men herself. No matter how much she wanted to kill them herself, she knew that in order to continue living as a straight businesswoman, she had to keep her hands clean.

Pulling into the driveway of her large three story house, she hit the button that opened the wrought iron gates in front. Driving up to the open garage she pulled her black Navigator inside and shut the door.

Walking into her house she grabbed a beer out of her fridge and cracked it open, taking a long pull from the bottle. Setting it down on the counter she booted up the laptop once again and took out her cell phone. Scrolling down through her contacts she found the familiar number she had used so many times and hit send.

 _“Hello Storm.”_ The gravely deep voice said after several rings.

“Taia Tagata, I have a job for you.”

 _“Don’t you always.”_ The man chuckled.

The two had been doing business together for several years. In fact Tempest had used his services so many times that his handler had given her a direct line. She was a trusted employer who never quibbled about the cost of his services. To Tempest, dealing with the problem was more important that any amount of money, and this man was worth every penny.

“I’m emailing you video footage of the problem.” She said as she sent the file to his address. “Forty. Ten grand a head.”

 _“Steep price for a break-in my lady.”_ He said as he received the file on his computer and opened it.

“They hurt someone I care about, I won’t allow them the opportunity to do it again. I want it done special.”

 _“I understand.”_ He said as he received a notification of the payment being transferred to his account. _“It will be dealt with.”_

“Thank you. Goodbye, Taia Tagata.”

_“Until next time, Storm.”_

Tempest hung up the phone, relief filled her as she knew that her problem was going to disappear very soon. Finishing off her beer, she took a hot shower then crawled into bed.

 

* * *

 

Keegan smirked as he hung up the phone, he wondered what Tempest would do if she knew it was him that she always called. He wanted to tell her, but it would add more danger to her life and he wouldn’t subject her to that.

Opening the file she had sent him he watched the video footage play, his jaw muscles clenching as he watched them beat Charity down. Keegan was never above hitting a woman, if they deserved it, most of the women he dealt with were killers, like him. But Charity had done nothing to deserve the beating they had inflicted on her.

Being who he was, Keegan had every ounce of information in the world at his disposal. So he knew that Charity was a former girlfriend of Tempest’s. This time the money was simply a bonus for him, he was going to do this for fun, for Tempest and for Charity.

 

* * *

 

It only took him a few hours to find out who the men were and where they were staying. Luckily for him they had a house on the edge of town, the kind of secluded place where no one would hear their screams.

Changing out of his suit, he pulled on a pair black cargo pants, a black tank top and black boots. Grabbing his gear bag he walked out to his truck and slung the bag into the back. Driving to the house he grinned thinking of the damage he was going to inflict on these men. Normally, Keegan never took a personal stance in his jobs, it was strictly business, but this time he was going to enjoy it more than he probably should.

Tempest was not only a client of his, she had now become his friend. Keegan knew that would ultimately spell disaster for him, but he couldn’t stop himself. There was something about her that made him want to say “fuck the rules”, to throw every caution to the wind.

No woman had ever had this effect on him, it was something new that frankly scared the hell out of him. Keegan was a killer, a hit man, nothing more, nothing less. He didn’t do feelings, had never been in love. No woman had ever meant more to him than a quick fuck. But Tempest was different. He enjoyed sitting at the club that night and just talking with her. He knew her appeal was that deep down, she was exactly like him. She had killed before and not had a second thought about it. She rarely showed her emotions, thus coming off in a cold-heartened demeanor.

She could deal with him being gone at a moment’s notice, not speaking to him for weeks at a time when he was on a job. She made her own millions, so she wouldn’t care about his money. And judging from what he had seen, even though she was with Taylor, she didn’t seem to believe in love. She was in his mind the perfect woman.

When he arrived at the house he found loud music playing, glancing through the windows he saw the men drinking. Smirking to himself he grabbed his bag out of the back, this was going to be easier than he thought. Normally Keegan would sneak inside the house, taking out one man at a time, but since they were all pretty well drunk, he chose to walk through the front door.

The men all jumped up as the front door slammed open, but before they could reach for their guns, they were staring down the business end of a Beretta 9mm. “Gentlemen, I apologize for interrupting your night, but we seem to have a problem. Do you mind if I sit down and talk to you a minute?”

The men were thoroughly confused, partly because they were drunk, but partly due to Keegan’s nonchalant attitude as he sat down on the couch.

“Go ahead guys, relax, finish your beers.” Keegan said as he leaned back on the couch, his gun still pointed at the men. “Now, I was informed by a mutual friend, that you beat up a woman tonight. Now, please, tell me that isn’t true? You guys don’t look like the women beating type.”

None of the men spoke up, their eyes glued to the gun pointing at them. Keegan bit his lower lip, he knew none of them were gonna confess to the crime, he simply wanted them to realize that he knew what they had done. He could see the realization cross their faces when they figured out that they weren’t making it out of the house alive. And just as he expected, one guy was gonna be the example for the rest of the group.

Just as Keegan saw the man’s arm flinch as he went to stand up, Keegan fired a shot, the bullet slamming into the man’s kneecap and dropping him to the ground. Keegan clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head at the man.

“Now, I’m trying to have a conversation here, so if the rest of you could refrain from doing anything else stupid, I’d appreciate it. Okay?” Keegan waited until the other three’s attention was on him, the fourth still lying on the floor clutching his bleeding leg as screams of pain elicited from his mouth.

“As I was saying, you four beat up a defenseless woman tonight, and for what? To send a message? Well, I’m here to let you know that your message was heard……. and I’m here with a reply.”

In a split second Keegan fired off three more shots, hitting all three men in the leg, two in the thigh and one through the calf. As they all cried out in shock and pain, Keegan placed the gun in his waistband as he stood up from the couch. Unzipping his bag he pulled out a roll of duct tape and proceeded to bind the men to the chairs they were sitting in. The man with the bullet in his kneecap was left on the floor, he wasn’t going anywhere and Keegan planned on starting with him.

Pulling out a set of black leather gloves, Keegan slowly pulled them on, letting what he was about to do sink into the men’s minds. He stood over the man on the floor, the one that lead the pack on the attack of Charity. “You should never have put your hands on her. Now you’re gonna see how it feels.”

 

* * *

 

For four hours Keegan beat and tortured the four men, dealing out the punishment they had inflicted on Charity tenfold. After one last round of punches, Keegan stepped back form the men, shaking his hands with a grin.

“I know about you guys, but my hands are a little tired.”

Pulling the bloody fabric off of his hands, Keegan dropped the gloves into a bucket on the floor. He then pulled out his gun once again, and taking care not to block the camera he had set up, he pointed the gun at the man on the floor.

“The Princess sends her regards.”

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Once all four men had a bullet to their head, Keegan shut down the camera and proceeded to clean up. Placing his things back in the bag, he took it out to his truck and threw it in the back. Grabbing the full can of gasoline he walked back into the house and doused the corpses, then he spread the gas around the house and poured a small amount in the bucket with the gloves.

Lighting the gas inside the bucket Keegan waited for the fabric to burn to ashes before he tossed another match onto the group of men. Closing the front door behind him Keegan walked casually to his truck as the fire spread through the house. As he pulled away he glanced in the rearview mirror watching as the house was fully engulfed in flames.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tempest woke up feeling the sunshine on her face, along with the slobbery kisses from her four dogs.

“Alright, alright, I’m up, I’m up guys.” She laughed as she shoved the four large Pitbull’s off of her bed onto the floor.

Stretching her muscles she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to feed the dogs. As she was waiting for her coffee to brew, she booted up her laptop to check her emails. She wasn’t at all surprised to find one from Taia, though she wasn’t expecting it so soon. Opening the attachment she watched with a sense of glee as the four men were shot, beat and finally dispatched.

Feeling relief spread throughout her body Tempest picked up her phone and dialed the number from last night. As always it rang twice before his velvety voice came over the line.

_“Was it to your satisfaction my lady?”_

“Yes, Taia, it was, as always. Thank you.”

 _“You’re welcome, Storm.”_ Normally he didn’t discuss what he had done with his client, but his relationship with her was different. When she had a problem, he was the first and only call she ever made. He trusted her completely, and that was a rare thing in his business.

“I may have another job for you in a few days. I promise it will pay well.”

 _“Storm, I could live comfortably for the rest of my life off of your work alone.”_ He admits with a chuckle.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing, or a bad thing.” She says back with a laugh.

_“Good for you and me, bad for those that wrong you.”_

“True. Well, I’ll let you know in a few days. Goodbye, Taia.”

_“I look forward to your call. Goodbye, Storm.”_

 

* * *

 

Tempest gets dressed and heads to the hospital to check on Charity. She finds her brother, Mattie, in the room when she arrives. Shortly after she and Charity had broken up, Tempest was asked her permission for her brother to date Charity. It seemed strange to her that they would ask for her permission, but she agreed, and now could not be happier for the couple. They were completely in love.

“Hey beautiful. Hey, Mattie.” Tempest said kissing both of them on the cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. The doctor says I can go home today, but I have to take it easy for a few weeks.”

“Good, and you will take it easy. I’ll be starting renovations on the bar this week, so in the meantime when you’re cleared for work, you can join me at the club. If you need anything, money for bills, or whatever, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

“Of course Temp.” Charity said with a smile.

“Oh, before I go, the problem has been dealt with, and it will never arise again.”

Charity beamed with that information, she knew that Tempest would have everything taken care of. “Thank you.”

“You’re family, I’ve always got your back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Bullet To The Head/Knockaround Guys characters or ideas. I only own my original characters and plot.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

 

Tempest then headed to the club to start making plans for the bar’s rebuild. Sitting at her desk she rubbed her temples, she could feel the migraine setting in. Even though the problem had been dealt with, now she had to deal with the aftermath, which was always worse than the actual problem.

Several hours later Tempest had made phone calls to the insurance company, contractors, her glass company and her liquor dealer. The construction company would start on the renovations tomorrow, they assured Tempest that she would be able to reopen the bar in about a month. Normally, it would take at least 6 months to do everything, but the contractor was a friend of hers, she had taken care of a problem he had several years ago.

So not only was he cutting her a great deal, which he knew the money wasn’t a care for her, but he was bringing in extra help to get her bar back up quickly.

 

* * *

 

Tempest had went home to change her clothes, while her normal day attire was simple jeans and a shirt or tank top, Tempest also dressed up for the nights. Presentation was everything to Tempest, she wanted the people in her club to know that she cared about her businesses. So sporting a polished, professional, yet sexy look, her customers would see that she took pride in her appearance as well as her business.

Checking her phone as she sat at the bar, she was disappointed as she did not have one message from Taylor. He had returned that morning from his business excursion with her father, but she had yet to see or speak to him. If fact, over the last month Taylor had been growing more distant with her, and Tempest had no idea why.

They didn’t have a fairy-tale romance or relationship. They constantly got on one another’s nerves, they fought and argued, and a select few times the arguing had gave way to actual fist fights. Of course both of them had dished out punishment to the other, both of them fully capable fighters.

The main problem between Tempest and Taylor was their tempers, they were both very volatile with short fuses. It only took the right thing, to set one of them off. The other problem was their pride, neither one of them willing to back down.

Tempest looked up as a glass filled with a green liquid was set in front of her, she smiled at Kian in thanks, he gave her a wink in return as he continued to set up the bar for opening. Tempest picked up the glass and took a sip, relishing in the bitter, yet sweet taste of the apple martini on her tongue. True, Tempest loved her beer, but every once in awhile she enjoyed something different, and her poison of choice was apple martinis.

Just as the doors opened to allow guests inside, Tempest’s phone buzzed with a message. Swiping the unlock screen her semi-good mood disappeared as she read the text.

**Taylor – Sorry babe. Leaving again for business, be back in a week.**

**Tempest – Are you kidding me? Do you know what tomorrow is?**

**Taylor – I know it’s your birthday and I’m sorry. But you know how this works.**

**Tempest – Yeah, I know. Sorry, Tay. We can celebrate when you get back.**

**Taylor – Of course.**

Tempest flagged Kian down, one look at her and he knew what she needed, taking her glass and immediately fixing her another martini. He set it down and gently laid his hand over hers, giving her a smile. Knowing her for the last 6 years he could read her emotions very well, she wasn’t just his employer, she was also his friend.

 

* * *

 

It was rounding midnight, the club was packed as usual when Keegan arrived, shaking Romeo and Kael’s hands in greeting. Keegan paused just inside the door, his eyes scanning the expanse of the room for one person. As much as he knew that it was a bad idea, he couldn’t keep Tempest off of his mind.

He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kael stood behind him and pointed to the end of the bar. “She’s over there.”

Nodding in thanks, Keegan picked his way through the crowd on the dance floor until he reached the bar. The first thing his eyes focused on was the way Tempest’s shoulders were slumped over. He could see the change in her body, the confident manner in which she carried herself was gone. She was sitting on the bar stool, hunched over the bar, he could see her phone sitting in front of her. She was staring at the phone, her right hand absentmindedly running around the rim of the martini glass.

Stepping up beside her, Keegan sat down on the stool to her right. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch her, he sat there silent for a moment, waiting for her to notice him. After several minutes had passed without her so much as looking up, Keegan raised his hand to tap her shoulder, but he stopped short as he saw saw something drop onto her cell phone screen. Glancing down Keegan looked at the small drop of liquid, it only took him a moment to realize that it was a tear.

“Hey, beautiful.” He said softly, he knew better than to startle her. He was rewarded when she turned her head and looked over at him. He smiled at her, and was again rewarded when a bright smile lit up her face as she recognized him.

“Keegan. Hi.” She said turning her body to face him, her phone forgotten for the moment.

“Are you okay?” He asked finding himself genuinely concerned.

“Yeah.” She said softly as she wiped the tears from under her eyes. “Just a little upset.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Normally Keegan wouldn’t be concerned with anyone’s feelings, but he found himself wanting to know what was upsetting Tempest.

“Oh, no. I don’t wanna bother you with my problems.” She said waving her hand in dismissal.

Keegan placed a finger under her chin and turned her face to his. “You’re not bothering me. I want to know.”

Tempest ducked her head, hiding her blush behind her long brown hair. She wasn’t used to having anyone’s attention on her like Keegan had right now. The intense look his eyes had her mouth going dry and her stomach clenching. His green eyes felt as though they were staring into her very soul.

“Um, my boyfriend, Taylor. He just got back from a business trip with my father and now he’s leaving again for another week.” She said with a sigh as she finished off her martini.

“You don’t seem like the type of woman that’s bothered by spending time alone.” Keegan said, nodding to Kian in thanks as he brought him a beer. For a moment he thought that he had offended her, so he was relived when she laughed.

“I’m a good actress. You know, despite my confidence, I’m still a woman. I don’t mind being alone, but I prefer being with someone.”

Keegan nodded, “I can understand that. It’s nice to be able to let your guard down at the end of the day. Just relax with someone who understands you.”

Tempest nodded in return, with a smile. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes you get tired of being so strong, you just want someone to be strong for you.”

Keegan agreed with her as he took a drink of his beer, he didn’t want to pry, but he knew something was still bothering her. “So, does Taylor not allow you to be vulnerable?”

She frowned as she thought for a moment, then she sighed. “Not really. Taylor and I have always had to be strong. It’s the way we grew up.”

Keegan leaned over towards her, nodding his head towards her phone. “So, what’s really bothering you? You’re a good actress, but I can read people very well and you’re not fine.”

She sighed as she took a sip of her refilled martini, she really didn’t want to burden Keegan with her problems, but it was nice to have someone to talk to, who actually listened to what she had to say. “It’s my birthday tomorrow. I know as you grow up it becomes less important, just another day.”

“Not at all. Birthday’s are a good thing. It’s another year that you’ve survived whatever life has thrown at you. Everyone should celebrate their birthday.”

“Yeah. I’m sure I’ll still celebrate, but I was just hoping Taylor would be here for it. But, whatever my dad needs him for, I’m sure it’s much more important.”

“I know that your dad has important business to attend to, but nothing should come before his family, especially his amazing daughter.” Keegan tossed her a smile, and was rewarded as she smiled back.

“Why Keegan, are you flirting with me?” Tempest teased lightly.

He laughed, “I’m trying. I don’t have much experience in it, so I’m pretty horrible.”

Tempest shook her head with a smile, “No, you’re doing fine.”

 

* * *

 

Tempest and Keegan chatted for the rest of the night until closing time, Keegan handing a business card to her with his cell number on it. After kissing Tempest’s cheek, he bid her goodnight after agreeing to join her the following evening for her birthday party.

Once she had finished the nightly payroll and invoices, Tempest locked up and headed home. She fed the dogs and made sure the dog door was unlocked for them to go outside. Feeling a need to relax, she poured herself a glass of wine and ran a bath, adding a lavender bath bomb for relaxation. Lying in her infinity tub, her wine glass held in her left hand, she heard her phone chime on the steps to her right.

Picking up her phone expecting a text from Taylor, she was surprised to find it was Keegan. She had text him earlier so that he had her number as well.

**Keegan – I had a wonderful time tonight. It is refreshing to find a woman that I can talk to for an extended period of time.**

A soft smile that only Keegan seemed to bring out of her crossed her lips as she messaged him back.

**Tempest – I did as well. Thank you for being my ear, I appreciate it more than I can say.**

**Keegan – Anytime. I consider you a close friend now, I am here for you whenever you need me, Princess.**

**Tempest – Thank you. I feel the same way about you. I hope to see you tomorrow night for my birthday.**

**Keegan – I wouldn’t miss it for anything. Goodnight, Princess.**

**Tempest – Goodnight, my hero ;)**

She smiled as she set her phone back down and finished off the wine in her glass. Letting the water out of the tub, she wrapped her towel around herself and walked into her bedroom to prepare for bed.

 

* * *

 

Keegan chuckled as he read her last message, hero, he thought to himself. He had been called a lot of things over his years, but never a hero. He liked to think he was sometimes, most of the people he eliminated were evil men, so he felt as though he was doing the world a favor. However, when Tempest said it, he actually believed it a little bit.

Hearing his computer ding indicating he had an email, Keegan opened up his browser and found an email from Storm. Opening the email he found information about his next target, a man that had been behind an assassination attempt on Tempest’s father. Seeing that she had already wired the 20 grand to his account, Keegan gathered his things that he would need and left his apartment.

It was a quick and easy job, Tempest always sent him enough detailed information about his target, that he never had to do much research himself. He walked into the rundown motel where the man was staying, the halls were empty so he had no worries about attracting attention. Once he found the man’s room, he kicked the door open and it was a quick single shot to the head as the man sat oblivious on the couch.

Snapping a picture for Storm, Keegan holstered his gun and walked out casually, just as he had walked in. Once he returned home he looked at his watch, it was well after 3am, he knew Tempest would be sleeping so he would call her to report in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Bullet To The Head/Knockaround Guys characters or ideas. I only own my original characters and plot.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

 

The next morning Tempest woke up to her dogs licking her face in earnest as usual. Chuckling she shoved the dogs off and got out of bed, walking out to the kitchen to feed them. As they eagerly ate their food, Tempest booted up her laptop to check her email. Immediately she found a message from Taia, opening it up she found that the target she had set him up with had already been neutralized. She hadn’t expect it to be done so quickly, but she was pleased to be able to report back to her father that it had been handled.

Her phone chimed indicating a text, opening it up she found it was also from Taia, a photo of the neutralized target for confirmation. Pressing the call button she held the phone to her ear, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

_“Hello, Storm.”_

“Hello, Taia.”

_“I trust you received my email and photo?”_

“I did, thank you. I didn’t expect it done so soon, but I appreciate your promptness.”

_“Well, you always provide me with such valuable information, it would have been a waste of your resources if I hadn’t acted quickly. But I must say that 20 grand seems like overkill for how simple it was.”_

Tempest smiles, “You are more than worth every penny, Taia. Is it odd for me to say that I trust you, even having never met you in person?”

 _“Not at all.”_ He chuckled in his deep baritone. _“I trust you as well, Storm.”_

“Thank you, Taia. I hope you have a pleasant day.”

_“You’re welcome, Storm. I hope you have one as well. And… Happy Birthday.”_

Tempest frowned as he hung up the phone, how did he know today was her birthday? True, he knew a lot about her, her life was pretty much public knowledge by now, but some things she chose to keep to herself.

Shaking off the thought for now, Tempest got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Leaving her house, she drove over to the bar to see how construction was coming along. Getting out of her SUV she smiled at Tony, the contractor, as he approached her.

“Hello, Tempest.”

“Hello, Tony.”

“What do you think? Look good?” He asked motioning to the building.

They had already finished applying the plywood to the outer frame, and were now working on the sidings and roof.

“It looks great. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it. I owed you. You saved my daughter’s life.”

Tempest smiled, it meant a lot to her to be able to protect the people in her community. What good was the power you wielded, if you couldn’t protect the innocents? “How is she?”

“She is doing well. Got a full scholarship to Harvard.”

“That’s great. Well, if she needs anything, please don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Of course, Ms.”

“I hope I will be seeing you and your crew at my birthday party later.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Tony said with a smile.

Tempest bid the men goodbye after thanking them for all of their hard work, letting them know that their first round was on her tonight. Pulling up to the front of the club she smiled at Romeo and Kael who opened the doors for her.

“Happy birthday, boss.” Both men said kissing her on her cheeks.

“Thank you, boys.”

Tempest walked inside waving to Kian and Nadia who were behind the bar stocking it up. Taking the elevator up to her office she sat down behind her desk and did her paperwork for the night. She wanted it all done, so that she could just enjoy her birthday party with her friends and family.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Tempest headed over to her father’s house to have lunch with him. Benny smiled kissing his daughter’s cheek before hugging her into his body. The two sat down across from one another at the table, the servers bringing in a wonderful seafood lunch.

“So, that problem has been neutralized father, just as I promised.” Tempest said taking a sip of her wine.

“I never doubted you, my dear. I know when you promise something, it is as good as done.”

Benny cleared his throat, there was something that he had been meaning to speak to his daughter about. “So, I hear that you have a new friend.”

Tempest smirked, “And where did you hear that?”

“I have my sources.” Benny jostled.

She nodded giving him a raised eyebrow, “Uh-huh, of course you do. His name is Keegan. He came into the club last week when we were having issues with those four guys, and gave us a hand taking care of them.”

“Sounds like he was in the right place at the right time.” Her father said, his tone full of suspicion.

“Yeah it seems so. I know what you’re thinking, dad, and I’m being cautious. But I don’t think I have anything to fear from Keegan. I feel like I know him, like I’ve met him before.”

“Well, as long as you are being cautious.” Benny stated taking his daughter’s hand in his own. “It would kill me if anything was to happen to you.”

“I know, and I promise you that nothing ever will.” She replied, bringing his hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it.

“Well, I would very much like to meet this man, will he be attending your birthday party tonight?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact he will be.”

“Good.” Benny nodded, before giving his daughter a knowing smile. “And how does Taylor feel about your newfound friendship?”

Tempest scoffed, rolling her eyes in response. “I don’t know. He hasn’t been around much the last month. Between working security at the club and running things for you, we haven’t spent that much time together.”

“Well, that simply won’t do. I will try my best to avoid sending Taylor off so much. I don’t like to know that you are unhappy, especially when I am the cause of it.”

Tempest smiled at her father, no matter what people thought, he wasn’t as cold hearted as they made him out to be. True, he was a ruthless business man, but what Benny Chains coveted more than his wealth and power, was his kids. And when it came down to it, Tempest had always been and would always be his little girl.

 

* * *

 

Benny bid his daughter goodbye as she headed back home to get ready for the night. They would be having dinner at her restaurant before the party at the club.

Tempest had a few hours before she had to get ready for the night, so she took the dogs out for a run to the park. Laughing at her boy’s antics, Tempest tossed a few tennis balls and a Frisbee out, watching the dogs fight over the toys.

When night began to fall she returned home, feeding the dogs again and refilling their water. After that she took a long hot shower, and then started to get ready for dinner. Her father had bought her a beautiful red silk dress to wear, along with a new pair of high heels and a tiara. According to her father every Princess deserved a crown to wear on their birthday.

Tempest dried herself off and dressed in her undergarments, a red lace bra with matching booty-shorts. Sitting down at her vanity she applied her makeup, consisting of a dark smoky-eye and blood red lipstick. Brushing her waist length dark brown hair out, she let it settle in waves down her back.

Slipping into the dress she admired the way it clung to her every curve, it was interesting how her father knew her exact measurements, but then again, he did raise her. The dress was lace with scalloped edges and beaded lace appliques that gave it a playful sparkle. It had an asymmetrical neckline with a slim fitting one shoulder bodice and a thigh high slit on the left side that displayed her long legs. The bottom of the dress brushed the floor, but when she strapped on her three inch heels, it just barely touched the carpet.

https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1325450

She finished lacing the silk straps of her heels around her ankle, then moved over to her vanity and placed her jewelry on. Simple was how Tempest always tried to be, while she did have money, she didn’t like to flaunt it. She strapped a small ruby and diamond bracelet around her right wrist, and an antique platinum watch that had belonged to her mother around her left. Finishing her look off with a pair of tear drop ruby and diamond earrings.

Looking into the mirror Tempest was satisfied with her look, to put it blatantly, she looked so hot the devil himself would need a cold shower. Placing her tiara on, she grabbed her small clutch purse and bid her dogs goodnight.

Walking outside she found her father awaiting her in a black stretch limo, his face lighting up as he saw her. Walking towards her, he took her hands into his and smiled.

“You look stunning, my dear. Very much the Princess that you are.” He kissed her cheek, taking her hand and helping her into the car.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the restaurant Benny helped his daughter from the car, wrapping her arm with his and leading her inside. Unlike most places that would shut down for a private function, Tempest’s restaurant was always open to the public, tonight being no exception.

Patrons that were regulars waved and spoke their well wishes to her as she passed by their tables. Tempest smiled, thanking each of them in turn as she walked to the back room where her family was dining. She gushed as she found her brother Mattie and Charity, who was looking much better, standing by the table.

“You look wonderful.” Tempest said hugging Charity, who was wearing a long black strapless evening gown.

“Thank you. I feel much better. You look incredible, Temp.”

“Thank you.” Tempest said kissing her ex-girlfriend’s cheek.

“Happy birthday, sis. I love you.” Mattie said kissing her forehead and hugging her.

“Thank you, Mattie. I love you too.”

The four sat down along with Tempest and Mattie’s cousin Chris Scarpa and their best friend Johnny Marbles. As they drank and ate, laughing and telling stories, none of them gave a second thought to the fact that Taylor was missing.

The cooks and waitresses brought out a small raspberry cheesecake, Tempest’s favorite, with a single candle, and the entire restaurant sang her Happy Birthday.

Once the cake had been finished, Benny paid their bill and the group of six walked back out to the limo. Driving to the club they toasted Tempest with glasses of champagne.

It was almost like a movie premiere when they arrived at Bella Gente, there was a red carpet as well as paparazzi standing outside. However, this was more like a who’s who of mobsters in New York as they all flocked inside of the club to celebrate the Princess’s birthday.

Tempest smiled waving at the cameras as she took her father’s arm and walked into the club, Romeo and Kael opening the doors for her to enter. She was surprised as she walked inside to find the entire club decorated. There were silver and red balloons hanging from the ceiling, along with streamers and tinsel. She had no idea that her employees were going to decorate the inside, but it was pleasant surprise.

She made her way to the bar, kissing Kian and Nadia hello, thanking them for the beautiful decorations.

“Only the best, for the best boss in the world.” Kian told her as he handed her an apple martini. “Happy birthday, love.”

Tempest thanked him before she headed back over to the VIP table where her father, and family were sitting. She was feeling down without Taylor being there to celebrate with her, even though he had sent her text earlier that evening. Pulling out her phone she reread the text once more…

**Taylor – Happy Birthday beautiful. I’m so sorry I can’t be there with you tonight. But I promise that we will celebrate as soon as I return. I love you, Tempest.**

She frowned as she read the text, glancing over to her father, she didn’t understand why this week of all times he had to send Taylor away. Surely business could be set aside for one night, thus being proven by the fact that both her father and Mattie were here. So why couldn’t Taylor be?

Tempest’s mood however brightened immensely as she caught sight of Keegan walking through the front doors. She noticed right off the bat that he wasn’t dressed as professionally as he had been the times before. He had his hair loose, the dark strands curling around his face. He was wearing a snug black V-neck sweater that gave a glimpse of his golden skin, a pair of black slacks and shiny black leather shoes.

It was a nice switch from his suits, casual, yet still dressed up and classy.

Smiling as he caught her gaze she stood up and met him halfway across the dance floor.

“You look… enchanting.” Keegan said softly, his deep baritone curling around her senses as he leaned down to place a light kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you.” She smiled ducking her head for a moment to hide her blush. “You look very handsome yourself. I think I prefer this look to your suits.”

Keegan chuckled, “Well, it’s nice to ditch the suits once in awhile, but I still wanted to look nice for your big night.”

“Well, mission accomplished.” She said smiling, taking his hand she nodded over to the table she had been sitting at. “My father would like to meet you, if you’re up for that.”

Keegan nodded, despite the slight feeling of dread. It wasn’t because her father was Benny Chains, Keegan was just as deadly as the older man. It was the fact that he was Tempest’s father, and for once in his life, Keegan was worried about what the man thought of him.

He allowed Tempest to lead him over to the table, pausing beside her father’s chair he waited for Tempest to introduce him.

“Daddy.” Tempest said earning her father’s attention. “This is Keegan Cade. Keegan, this is my father, Benny Demaret.”

Benny got to his feet, locking his eyes with the man standing beside his daughter. Staring him down he waited for the younger man to flinch, however it never came. Benny smiled at this as he stuck his hand out, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Keegan. My daughter has told me good things about you.”

Keegan let out a breath as Benny stuck out his hand, he knew the older man was sizing him up and he refused to break. Clearly, he had earned Benny Chains approval and this made him smile. He took her father’s hand in his own, admiring the older man’s still firm handshake.

“Pleasure to meet you as well, sir.”

“Please sit down.” Benny said motioning to the chairs beside him.

Tempest sat down beside her father, Keegan to her right. Across the table both her brother and Charity were grinning at her. Rolling her eyes she introduced them, “Keegan, this is my brother, Mattie and his girlfriend, Charity.”

As he greeted the two, Keegan was pleased with how well Charity was recovering. She had been able to cover up the bruises to her face to where they were nearly non-existent. He felt a rush of pride at what he had done to the men that had hurt her, they had deserved every ounce of pain he had inflicted.

“Tempest told me what happened to you, I’m glad to see you are recovering well.” Keegan said smiling at Charity.

“Thank you. I am feeling much better. And thanks to Tempest, they got exactly what they deserved.” Charity said, reaching over to squeeze Tempest’s hand.

“I’m sure they received that and much more.” Keegan said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

As the night slowly passed on, Tempest forgot that Taylor wasn’t with her, her attention engulfed by Keegan’s presence. The two chatted amiably with her family, Keegan seeming to instantly fit in with her father and brother. Eventually Chris and Marbles found themselves at the table, the two bonding well with Keegan as soon as they sat down.

Keegan however noticed that Tempest’s smile still did not reach her eyes, hearing a slow song he stood up, holding his hand out to her. “May I have this dance, Princess?”

Tempest smirked, placing her hand in his and rising to her feet. “You may indeed.”

As the two moved slowly around the dance floor among the other guests, Keegan took the opportunity to get to know her some more.

“So, after meeting your father and brother, I now see where your strength and personality come from. But I don’t see the beauty.”

Tempest chuckled, “That came from my mother, Selene. She died when I was 7, my father says I look just like her. He said it was love at first sight, she had bewitched him.”

“Well, I have to agree with him.” Keegan said as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Because you have bewitched me.”

She smiled at him as he brought his head back up, never had Taylor said anything like that to her. He never went out of his way to compliment her, to make her feel like the only woman in his world. But when Keegan looked at her, she felt like she was the only woman he saw.

“I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Tempest.” Keegan said. “I know you’re with Taylor. But I can’t in good conscious not tell you how I feel. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are strong, beautiful, funny, generous and kind. You are the first woman to not be intimidated by my size or stature. You don’t shy away at my temper.”

“Well, you have met my family, so now you know why I don’t shy away from you. I have been around dangerous men since I was a child. And besides, while I know you are dangerous, I feel safe when I’m with you, Keegan.”

Keegan shook his head, “I can’t believe that he didn’t fight with your father to remain here. Surely whatever business he had, could have waited one more day.”

Tempest smiled, that was exactly what she had thought earlier that day. Waltzing around the floor with Keegan, just felt right, like it was where she belonged. She knew he had business to attend to of his own, but he had put it aside to be here with her tonight. She began wondering if Taylor was truly who she was meant to be with.

 

* * *

 

As the night came to a close Tempest stood by the door bidding all of her guests goodbye, thanking them for spending their night with her celebrating.

Keegan was the last to leave besides her family that still remained behind, he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek as he bid her goodnight.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Tempest. I hope it was a pleasant night for you.”

“It was. Thank you for being here, Keegan. You made this night very enjoyable.”

“Well, it was my pleasure.” He said taking her hands in his. “Whatever happens between you and Taylor, I will be here. You know where to find me.”

“I do.” Tempest smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Keegan.”

He raised her hands and placed a kiss to each of her knuckles. “Goodnight, Princess.”

Tempest waved to him as he walked out the front doors, sighing she walked back over to the table where her family still remained. Sitting down beside her father she again pulled out her phone and stared at Taylor’s texts.

Noticing his daughter’s melancholy mood, Benny leaned over laying his hand on her arm. “I’m sorry that Taylor couldn’t be here tonight sweetheart.”

Tempest nodded, “It’s okay, daddy. I know that business comes first, and you wouldn’t have sent him unless it was very important.”

Benny furrowed his brows as she said this, he hadn’t remembered sending Taylor out on business. “I didn’t send Taylor anywhere.”

Now it was Tempest’s turn to furrow her brows, “But he said that he had to go out of town for business.”

“I knew today was your birthday, even if I did have business, it would have waited until tomorrow. I would never send him away on such a big occasion.”

Tempest was so confused, if her father hadn’t sent Taylor off on business, then where was he.

After closing up the club and bidding her family goodnight, Tempest drove over to Taylor’s apartment. She had never had a reason not to trust him… until now. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong, and her gut never lied. Getting out of the car she noticed the light in Taylor’s apartment was on, so someone had to be there.

Walking up the front door Tempest raised her hand preparing to knock, when she heard voices coming from the other side. Closing her eyes she listened to the voices laugh, one was definitely Taylor, his velvety voice hard to miss. But it was the other that sent Tempest’s heart plummeting to the ground, it was a woman.

She now understood why Taylor had been distant with her over the last month, he had fallen for someone else. Blinking back her tears, this was no time for crying, she shifted her face into a mask of stone. Knocking on the door she waited, hearing Taylor curse from the other side as his footsteps shuffled towards the door.

Taylor’s face was a mask of shock and fear as he opened the door to find Tempest standing on the other side. He took in her dress, makeup, tiara, her beauty that night, her birthday; instantly Taylor felt sick to his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What could he say, there was nothing that would excuse his actions at this point. So, there he stood, his eyes cast down to the floor, he couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Why?”

Her one question drove a nail through his heart. There was no screaming, no punches being thrown, no anger at all. Just that one word. He remained quiet, there was nothing for him to say. Truthfully he had no idea why he’d done it. He loved Tempest, he had since they were kids. He only looked up as he felt something slid into the palm of his hand. His eyes met Tempest’s, the blue eyes that he felt he could drown in, he could see the unshed tears shining in them. She gave him a sad smile, before turning around and leaving.

Looking down Taylor found the spare key to his apartment, the one he had given her, in his hand. Taylor stood stoic, staring at the key in his hand. 6 years had ended in one word, one question, and all he had left was a key.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Bullet To The Head/Knockaround Guys characters or ideas. I only own my original characters and plot.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

 

Tempest waited until she had gotten into her SUV to let her tears fall. 6 years had just ended and surprisingly she felt nothing but relief. The tears that fell were not ones of sadness, but more of regret. How had she not seen this coming, were the signs so hidden that she had missed them? Had she been so wrapped up in her own life that she had left Taylor out of it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a text coming over her phone, picking it up a smile formed on her face.

**Keegan – I hope your birthday was a wonderful one. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of it.**

Tempest lifted her finger over the keypad to reply, but thought about it and instead set the phone down. Punching an address into her GPS she followed it to the destination, pulling into the parking garage. Taking a moment to clean up her makeup, dabbing at the black mascara under her eyes, she got out of the car and made her way to the lobby. The doorman smiled at her as she walked in, “Good evening, Ms. Demaret.”

“Good evening.” Tempest smiled, it didn’t seem odd to her that he knew her name, most in the city of New York did. “I’m here to see Mr. Cade. I’d like to surprise him.”

The doorman nodded, “Of course Ms. I’m sure he’ll enjoy that.” He opened the elevator for her and keyed in the top floor. “Penthouse. Just walk right in.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Keegan was sitting on the couch when he heard the beep of the elevator, signaling that it was coming to his floor. Standing up he approached the door hesitantly, there were only a few people that knew where he lived, and most of them let him know if they were dropping by. But his trepidation disappeared as the doors opened and Tempest stepped into the foyer.

“Hi.” She said softly as she paused before him, she was waiting for his acceptance, she didn’t want to intrude in his home. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

Keegan smiled, “Not at all.”

He noticed that she was still in her birthday dress so she had obviously not went home yet. However he noticed that her eyes were slightly red, and her eyeliner had been smudged slightly. He walked over taking her hand, and leading her to the kitchen.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please. Anything strong.”

Keegan nodded, reaching into the cabinet for a tumbler and setting it on the counter. Stepping over to his bar in the corner, he picked up a bottle of whiskey and made his way back over to her, pouring it into her glass. He watched her take the amount like a shot, that alone telling him that something had happened in the time he had left her at the club, to the point of her being in his home.

He poured her another drink and set the bottle back down, leaning on the counter across from her. “What happened?”

Keegan watched Tempest sigh as she ran a finger around the rim of her glass, leaning over he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. “Tell me.”

Licking her lips she scoffed, “After you left my father told me he was sorry that Taylor couldn’t make it tonight. I said it was no big deal, business comes first. My father was confused, he told me that he hadn’t sent Taylor out of town. He would never let Taylor miss my birthday. So, I went over to his apartment… and he was there, with another woman.”

Keegan felt his blood boil, he couldn’t fathom how Taylor could cheat on this amazing woman. He was positive that there was no woman in the world that was better than Tempest. She was in his mind the top tier, anything else and you were going downhill.

“I’m sorry.” And he was. Despite his feelings for Tempest, he had never wanted to see her hurt, especially in this way.

Tempest smiled which puzzled him, “I’m actually not that upset. I know I should be, but, I guess all along I knew that Taylor and I weren’t a forever thing. It’s actually a relief.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’ve never been a cheater, I could never bring myself to hurt someone like that. And lately someone else has had my attention.” She looked up holding his gaze. “Now I don’t have to fight what I’m feeling.”

Keegan felt himself smiling, he had hoped that she felt the same way that he did, and he was right. Holding up a finger he disappeared into his bedroom, returning a moment later with a slim black box he set it down in front of her.

“What’s this?” She asked with a smile.

“Every Princess should receive a gift on her birthday. I was going to give it to you earlier, but I thought it would be in poor taste as you did have a boyfriend.”

Keegan rubbed the back of his neck, he was nervous. He had noticed that she didn’t wear a lot of jewelry, so he wasn’t sure that she would like it. He watched intently as she opened the case, inside was a three tier Diamond choker with a Platinum chain closure. She was silent for several minutes, just staring down at it. Keegan was starting to think he had made a mistake, maybe it was too soon, perhaps she didn’t like it.

“If you don’t like it, it’s okay.” He said softly.

It was then that she looked up at him, he saw her eyes brimming with tears and thought to himself, _‘Way to go asshole. You made her cry.’_

He opened his mouth to apologize but he was cut off as she placed her hand on the back of his neck, bringing his head down and pressing her lips to his. It took Keegan a moment to shake off the shock, before he set his glass down on the counter and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back feverishly.

When they parted shortly after Tempest smiled up at him, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Keegan felt a rush of pride, he picked the choker up and waited for Tempest to lift up her hair so that he could secure it around her neck. Once he had he just smiled as he looked at it on her. It accented her long lean neck, the Diamonds sparkling against her golden Italian skin. He could never have imagined how amazing it would look on her.

“I’ve never had a gift like this.” She imagined as she smiled up at him. “It’s more beautiful than I could have imagined.”

Keegan shook his head, “It’s just a piece of jewelry. You make it beautiful.”

“Are you gonna be making me blush all the time in this relationship?” She teased.

“Relationship?” Keegan asked.

“Well, you did tell me earlier how you felt and now that I no longer have a boyfriend, there’s nothing stopping us. Unless, that’s not what you want.” Tempest said glancing up at him through her long dark lashes.

Keegan grinned, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet. “I want you in everyway and anyway I can have you.”

“I’m yours.” She said sliding her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck.

That was all Keegan needed to hear as he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers. Running his hands down her body he grasped her thighs in his hands and lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Keegan carried her down the hallway towards his bedroom, trapping her against the wall beside the door.

Slowly he let her feet return to the floor, holding her waist to keep her steady as his lips moved to her neck. Nipping at the skin of her neck he heard her moan, which caused him to smile against her skin. Pulling back from her he smiled as she turned around and moved her hair off of her back. Bringing his hand up he grasped the zipper in his fingers and slowly drug it down her back. Slipping the dress off of her shoulder he watched it slide down and pool around her feet.

He grinned as she turned around to face him, licking his lips as he saw her lingerie underneath. “Red is definitely your color, Princess.”

She smiled as he took her hand and lead her over to the King size bed. She stood still as he slowly removed her bra, slipping the straps down over her arms and tossing the garment to the floor. She heard him growl as he caught sight of the heart shaped bars that were pierced through her nipples. Tossing her head back as his lips closed over her right nipple, his tongue teasing the bar, before he moved to the other side.

She closed her eyes relishing in his soft touch as he kissed his way down her body. When she opened her eyes she felt the heat pool in her belly as she saw him on his knees in front of her. Hooking his fingers into her panties he slowly and tantalizingly drug them down her legs to her feet, where she stepped out of them and he threw them to the side with her bra. Seeing the way he gazed at her naked body, almost worshiping it, made her truly feel like a Princess.

He gently pushed her back making her sit on the bed, and she instinctively spread her legs open for him. She watched him intently as he kissed up her thighs, his lips just ghosting over her outer lips. When he finally allowed his mouth to connect with her heat, Tempest let her head fall back, the waves of pleasure rolling over her.

For what seemed like hours Keegan worshiped her pussy with his mouth, delving his tongue as far into her tight channel as it would go. His fingers lightly tracing her lips sending ripples of pleasure flowing through her. He was doing everything she enjoyed, how he knew just what she wanted she had no idea, but she wasn’t questioning it. She could feel the coil in her stomach winding up, and when she felt as though it would snap, Keegan bit down on her clit and stars exploded behind her eyes.

“Keegan!” She came violently screaming his name, her back arching shoving her closer to his face, as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

He waited a moment watching her come down from her high, his ego inflating as he saw the pure ecstasy on her face. He felt very pleased with himself, not only was he the cause of her bliss, but to hear his name cross her lips, that was the greatest compliment he could have received.

Keegan stood up, taking her by the waist and easing her back onto the bed, allowing her to watch him as he slipped off his shirt and pants.

Tempest grinned as she caught sight of the large bulge in his boxer briefs, she had guessed he was well endowed, but she had no idea just how much. As he slipped the briefs down his muscular legs she licked her lips as his engorged cock sprung to attention. He was well over 9 inches long and over an inch thick. The possibilities of pleasure made her head swim, she could feel herself growing wetter just staring at him.

Her eyes roamed over his muscular body, from his thick thighs, to his defined abs, rock hard chest and massive arms. She swore he was chiseled from stone, there wasn’t an ounce of fat on his body.

_‘And he’s all yours.’_

She smirked at her inner voice as her eyes met his, a grin on his face as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. In fact his inner voice was saying the same thing as his eyes roamed over her golden skin and svelte body.

_‘That’s all yours, Keegan.’_

Kneeling down on the bed he covered her body with his own, supporting his weight with his arms as he melded his lips to hers. As he lavished her lips and neck with kisses, his left hand traveled down her body slipping between her legs. Tempest moaned into his mouth as his fingers sought out her heat, dipping three fingers into her in preparation for what was to come.

Keegan smiled down at Tempest, her blue eyes shining with mirth and happiness. This was the first time he had seen her like this, and it swelled both his ego and his heart, knowing that he was the one bringing it out of her.

When he felt her arousal dripping out of her, Keegan reached down and took his cock into his hand. Rubbing the tip over her pussy he smiled as she moaned, her eyes rolling back in sheer bliss. Slowly he pushed his length into her, pausing every few inches to give her time to adjust to his size. He felt her legs wrapping around him and pulling him into her, taking the hint he pushed forward drawing a groan from them both as he sheathed himself inside of her.

Taking a moment to compose himself, he couldn’t help but notice how she fit him perfectly. Her wet heat surrounding him, her tight channel squeezing his cock. So far he hadn’t found a woman that could take all of him in, until now that is.

Feeling Tempest squeezing him with her thighs urging him to move, Keegan acquiesced her beginning a slow rhythm. Taking his hands he laced his fingers with hers, holding her arms up over her head as he slid himself almost all of the way out, before driving himself in once more. The sounds she was making drove him crazy, and the picture of her beneath him, her eyes shut tight, her mouth slightly parted as small pants left her lips, she was going to be the death of him.

He wanted so much to slam into her, to hear her cries of pleasure as he roughly fucked her. But he didn’t know how she would react to his rougher side. There hadn’t been a woman yet that could handle that side of him, that didn’t get scared of his dominant nature.

She moaned again, the sound coming from deep in her throat and Keegan groaned, she was going to kill him with those sounds. He dropped his head to her neck, kissing her collarbone, before he whispered in her ear, “If you keep making those sounds, I’m gonna wreck you, Princess.”

He brought his head up and found her smirking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, and her next words set the animal in him free from its cage.

“I’m not made of glass, Keegan. I won’t break.”

Keegan growled as he pulled out of her, quickly grabbing her by the hips and flipping her over on the bed. Tempest instinctively got onto her hands and knees, anticipating what was coming. Keegan threaded his hand into her long hair as he slammed himself into her in one hard thrust.

“Fuck!” Tempest screamed as she clutched the bedspread in her hands.

She could feel the coil inside of her winding up with every thrust he made, his grip on her hair snapping her head back and putting a wicked smile on her face. No man, not even Taylor had been this rough with her… and she loved it. Like most people Tempest had a kinky side, but she had never had someone that she could share it with… until now.

She felt Keegan’s free hand slide up and wrap around her throat, lifting her up against his chest as he drove into her, the diamonds in the choker cutting deliciously into her skin. The darkness started creeping into the corners of her vision, shimmering stars clouding her eyes as Keegan gripped her neck. The coil inside of her stretched to its limits, until all at once it snapped. Her orgasm hit her harder than it ever had before as she came with a scream.

“Keegan!”

He felt her walls clamp down on him violently, her tight, slick velvet passage drawing his release out as he followed her over the edge, her name on his lips.

“Shit! Tempest!” He all but growled out as he released inside of her, thick ropes of white coating her insides.

The two collapsed onto the bed, Keegan lying on his side, cradling Tempest’s body against his own as they came down from their high.


End file.
